Un día en la vida de Light Yagami
by Mihael-Lamperouge
Summary: ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo es un día en la vida de nuestro querido y egocéntrico Light? Oneshot!


Hola a todos n_n. Este es un fanfic que escribí hace ya mucho tiempo y que ya publiqué en otras páginas, por eso ahora lo traigo aquí xD. Espero que les agrade,y que me dejen un review, si lo hacen, me harán feliz y me darán un chocolate xD. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen (si no, L seguiría vivo y Mello y Matt admitirían que son pareja xD) lo único mío es la idea de este fanfic. Ahora si, enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PIIIIIIIP PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP PIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!

Suena el despertador a las 6:00 de la mañana, como todos los días. Como todos los días, abres "tiernamente" los ojos, saludando al nuevo día que te aguarda. Y, como todos los días… lanzas el despertador a la pared y lo estrellas por que... ¡Te despertó! ¡Quien se cree ese aparato de mier... para perturbar el sueño del nuevo Dios del Mundo! Ejem... pero basta, basta, no te enfades,¡controla tu ira! Enfadarte después de haber despertado puede traerte malas consecuencias, como un mal día, una gastritis, o peor aun,¡puede causarte arrugas! ¡Y el nuevo Dios del mundo no se puede permitir tener alguna imperfección en el rostro! ¿Verdad?

Pero bueno, te estiras perezosamente, resignado, pues la verdad ya no te queda de otra. Tomas el pequeño aparato que instantes atrás lanzaste despiadadamente a la pared, que ha quedado completamente destrozado y desmembrado, con los mecanismos y engranajes salidos, pobre pequeño aparato... pero tu simplemente lo miras y lo botas a la papelera (donde cabe resaltar, se encuentran los otros quince despertadores que has roto esa semana). Miras a tu alrededor rápidamente y de pronto, te topas con una criatura bastante siniestra, dotada de unos exorbitantes ojos (nah, di las cosas como son,¡Tiene unos horribles ojos saltones!), una sonrisa parecida a la del más horrible payaso y que te mira fijamente. No, no nos referimos a tu profesor de matemáticas, sino a tu masco.. ejem, shinigami acompañante. Tu simplemente le saludas con un "Buenos Días" que el devuelve, mientras empieza a comer algunas de las croque… perdón, manzanas colocadas en un plato en tu escritorio, y ahora si, estás listo para comenzar tu rutina.

Te diriges rápidamente hacia la ducha, pues un chico de tu porte y talla no debe ir por la vida sucio y lleno de bacterias. ¡Pues ni que fueras cualquier persona! ¡Eres la justicia encarnada, el Adonis más perfecto de la Creación! Debes tomar un baño (si puedes tomar más de tres al día mejor que mejor) y después de ello, secarte y perfumarte como Dios manda. (Espera, dije...¿Como Dios manda? Pues claro… ¡Si tú eres Dios!) Una vez terminados tus ritos de limpieza e higiene, que incluyen el lavarte los dientes cinco veces seguidas, peinarte otras tres, aplicarte una buena dosis de loción "Dolcce y Gabanna" (por que tu pura y nívea piel no puede ponerse cosas baratas) y darte una buena dosis de cremas embellecedoras en tu bello rostro y cuerpo, pasemos al siguiente paso: vestirte.

Más rápido que el rayo, vas a tu armario, eliges tu ropa común para ir a la Universidad: algo discreto pero llamativo, eso sí, que concuerde con tu estatus de "Yo todo lo puedo Lord". Eliges una camisa blanca, una corbata a juego y un pantalón color negro. Procedes a vestirte con rectitud y, después de cerciorarte que tus zapatos no tienen ni la mas ínfima mota de polvo y/o suciedad, que tu corbata esta justo en el lugar en el que debe estar y que ningún cabello se ha salido de su sitio, ya puedes bajar a desayunar.

Tu madre te recibe con un cariñoso abrazo, y tu hermana comienza a darte mil halagos (pero bueno, ¿como no darlos? si tu eres infinitamente mejor que cualquier vil humano, al menos, ella reconoce tu superioridad). Decides ese día no desayunar nada, pues es tarde para marchar al Campus y, ¿no quieres manchar tu record de asistencia, verdad?

Pues bueno, después de las despedidas de rigor y las recomendaciones de las histéricas mujeres de tu familia ( bla bla bla), tú y tu shinigami se ponen en marcha hacia el oh tan importante Campus Universitario. Durante el trayecto te entretienes observando a todos aquellos viles " humanos" que no te llegan ni a los talones y que te desagradan más que los dulces o el canal de baratas por tv, pero, tranquilo, algún día ellos tendrán que reconocer tu superioridad, tratarte como el Ser supremo que eres y cantaran el "Kira Eleison" en las iglesias.

Cuando llegas al plantel de la Universidad crees que el día será perfecto, pues como siempre todos comienzan a adularte hasta que ves una elegante limusina acercarse a la entrada principal.

Oh... no...no... ¡nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

De la limusina desciende un chico que es completamente tu antítesis. Pelo negro y desordenado como si lo hubiese arrollado un coche, una polera blanca y sin planchar, al igual que los vaqueros azules. Ojeras enormes por falta de sueño. Una bolsa enorme de dulces en su mano derecha.¡Y... los pies descalzos!

El susodicho sujeto se acerca a ti esbozando una ligera sonrisa, dándote el "Buenos días" de rigor, y tú, como el niño cortés y amable que eres (aunque por dentro te estés pudriendo del coraje) le devuelves el saludo. Se te hace muy raro que este tipo salga de su escondite para venir a la Universidad, si contamos que él ya la terminó hace mucho tiempo. Si hemos de decir la verdad, odias profundamente a este chico... ¿por qué? Bueno, la respuesta es simple...

¡SE OPONE ANTE TU GRANDEZA!

Si, sabemos que es casi imposible, pero este sujeto (que por ahora solo llamaremos "L", pues el muy bastardo no da a conocer su verdadero nombre por miedo a que tú lo mates) está en contra de los ideales de Kira y dice que es un "asesino". Peor aún, se obsesiona en atrapar a Kira a como dé lugar. Y más peor aun: esta locamente obsesionado con la idea de que tú eres Kira. ¡Este tipo es una amenaza hacia ti! ¡No lo puedes soportar! ¡Tiene que morir...tiene que..!

Tranquilo, tranquilo. Recuerda: enfadarte hace que surjan arrugas y líneas de expresión. Piensa simplemente que tú le llevas ventaja, que a pesar de que trabajas para el y le ayudas en la investigación contra Kira, solamente lo haces para sacar provecho. Sopórtalo, un día el también se arrodillará a pedirte clemencia (si es que no muere antes)

Bien, ¿Más tranquilo? De acuerdo, sigamos.

Entras a clase y este tal "L" y tu compiten por ser el mejor estudiante. Es bastante irritante, pues contesta cualquier pregunta antes que tú. Pero... ¡No es por que sepa más que tu! Es por que tú le das la oportunidad de lucirse un poquito antes de su inminente fin. ¡Que benevolencia la tuya!

Tras un exhaustivo día de estudio, el susodicho sujeto y tú se dirigen ahora a un hotel. ¿Eh, un hotel? ¡No! Aclaremos: el sujeto y tú no tienen ningún tipo de relación más que la laboral (es decir, no se atraen sexualmente a pesar de lo que muchas piensen). La razón del hotel es muy simple: este sujeto tiende a viajar mucho asi que no tiene una residencia fija, por eso es que vive en un hotel. Al parecer tiene bastante dinero, por que es de los hoteles mas lujosos y de los más caros, aparte de que le cumplen todos sus caprichitos (como sus quince refrigeradores con helados y pasteles, sin contar toda el azúcar y cafeína que gasta diariamente) Pero bueno, ser el mejor detective del mundo debe de tener sus puntos buenos (como el dinero, por ejemplo)

Pero bueno, llegan los dos al hotel (¿No suena raro eso?) Y se dirigen hacia una habitación en específico. Ya todo el equipo de investigación anti-Kira (menuda bola de imbeciles) los están esperando a ti y al monigote ése que viene contigo para ponerse a trabajar. Entre todos estos humanoides se encuentra tu padre (Oh, ¿es que no lo mencioné antes? ¡Tu padre también esta en contra de tus ideales Kirianos!) Quien te saluda y enseguida te llena de papeles para empezar a trabajar.

Clásico: las mismas pistas falsas que tu inminente y poderosa mente dejan a la policía. Nada novedoso, nada extravagante, anda fuera de lo común, y después de hacer acto de presencia decides dejar al friki del azúcar y su equipo de tontos trabajando y marcharte a tu casa.

Tu masco...eh...shinigami y tu emprenden el camino de regreso (sin tu padre, por que él también se quedo trabajando con el friki del azúcar). Una vez en casa, subes inmediatamente a tu habitación y te tumbas en la cama mientras sonríes. ¡Si, llego la hora mas divertida del día! ¡Hora de matar!

Corres a tu escritorio y abres el cajón derecho, donde tienes oculto tu precioso cuaderno de la muerte. Lo sacas como siempre (si, tienes un mecanismo súper guay para esconderlo), tomas tu súper bolígrafo asesino, prendes la tele y...¡A matar!

Mientras estas concentradísimo juzgando a todos aquellos humanos que no merecen estar en este planeta, escuchas que tocan insistentemente el timbre de la puerta principal. No prestas atención, así que sigues como si nada. Pero después de un rato el maldito timbre empieza a caerte mal y te preguntas por qué tu madre o tu hermana no abren. Al ver que el méndigo timbre sigue sonando, decides levantarte, no sin antes guardar tu preciado cuaderno, y abrir tu mismo. ¡Lo que un Dios se ve obligado a hacer!

Abres y de pronto una mocosa gótica se te viene encima ¿Una extraterrestre? ¿Una bruja? No... Solamente es tu famosa y tonta novia (¿tonta y famosa? si, es que es una supermodelo en potencia). La chica viene acompañada de su masco… ¡perdón! Shinigami, el cual solamente ella y tú pueden ver. (¿No lo dije antes? ¡Ella también posee un cuaderno de la muerte! ¡Que conveniente! ¿No?)

Suben los dos a tu habitación, después de que le pediste a tu madre que le sirviese una taza de te a tu noviecita. Platican de cosas aburridísimas, como sus vestidos y fotografías, y entonces tu le cuentas algunos de tus planes de justicia, pues ella te "ayuda" a juzgar criminales. La chica te escucha como poseída y obedece todas tus órdenes sin chistar, ¡por que la muy tonta cree que gobernara contigo el nuevo mundo! ¿Que ingenua, no? Tu eres un Dios en potencia, así que no puedes permitirte que alguien más comparta el poder contigo.

Tras un rato de plática y de soportar sus besos, abrazos y molesta voz, ella decide irse (¡por fin!). La acompañas a la puerta, y su shinigami te recuerda muy "sutilmente" que si algo le pasa ella, obviamente, él te lo hará a ti. (Así que encima de soportarla, tienes que protegerla... pero tranquilo, un día, ella también desaparecerá del mundo)

Y si, por fin, después de un día ajetreado y muy pesado, cuando dan las nueve de la noche estás puestísimo para dormir (después claro de seguir tu ya infalible rutina de higiene). Te metes en tu suave camita, pones un despertador nuevo en tu mesilla de noche y cierras los ojos cual inmaculado ángel, listo para soñar con los shinigamis y tu mundo ideal.

¿No te gustaría que mañana tu día fuera perfecto?


End file.
